


Turkeys and Kisses

by Third__Writer



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Kindergarten, turkeys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: They said write what you want if it makes you happy, so I’m writing a Kindergarten AU where Cal is obsessed with Turkeys and Maven has a thing for pickles.
Relationships: Mare Barrow & Kilorn Warren, Mare Barrow/Maven Calore, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a dear friend of mine that got it in her head that Cal liked turkeys (all I did was imitate him crying and BAM she came up with the gobble noises).

"Mare. Mare. Mare!" Shade huffed in annoyance at her lack of response. "Mare, wake up!"

Nothing.

"Mare. Mare. Mare! Maremaremaremaremaremare **WAKE UP!!!"**

She groaned and rolled over. "Wake me up when it's done."

"It's not over, it's just starting! Get up you lazy kid!" But that didn’t do anything, so Shade leaned over and whispered, "We'll eat bacon for breakfast." 

Mare shot up. "With eggs and a million pancakes?!?" She squealed. 

Her brother nodded frantically. "And apple juice. If you don't wanna go to school, you'll miss it! Hurry up!"

He had never seen his sister more excited for anything.


	2. Hello, my name is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just an introduction to the place.

She was normally a loud girl, but she certainly didn't want to use her voice in front of eighteen strangers—if you didn't count the two teachers. They were named Mrs. Blonos, and Ms. Skonos.

_They looked too mean,_ she thought. She tried to stand behind her best friend, but one thing that Kilorn wasn't willing to do was stand alone. So he shoved her beside him.

Ms. Skonos smiled kindly at the pair. "Class, today we have two new students," she cooed. "And your names would be..."

Mare scrunched her face in confusion. Couldn't they see the name stickers on their shirts? Being the one to speak her mind, she replied, "Can't you read?"

Kilorn elbowed her. "But the kids want to know our names." He whispered.

"Oh. Well, hi. My name is Mare Barrow. This is my friend, Kilorn Warren." She said shyly.

"Hiiiiiiiii Mare. Hiiiiiii Keyorn." The class said in unison.

Before Mare could comment on how creepy the greeting sounded, Mrs. Blonos asked, "Would you like to say anything about yourselves?" 

Well, Mare didn't really think it was interesting, but she answered: "I have a dad in the war. He has one leg because he was brave."

Kilorn just said, “My dad is gone.”

...

Apparently they had interrupted playtime, and if you want to survive Kindergarten, you should never interrupt a child's game.

Mare took in her surroundings to see where she could play. Half of the room was for playtime and learning—in the far corner of the room, there were two desks that held computers, a few feet away from the teachers’ office and in front of a cubby for belongings. Against the walls that had windows, there were three stations: a kitchen station, one for kids to play doctor, and one that resembled a tiny living room with cribs, pillows and blankets. Facing a board with calenders and markers was a carpet that held the alphabet and behind it, there were four tables surrounding it and a shelf holding boxes of bricks, blocks, plastic wheels and the like.

The kids at the stations didn’t look to accept anyone, but that was no trouble for Kilorn—who wouldn’t want to be friends with a cute boy?

It wasn't her fault she didn't look that good. Knowing that the stations were filled and she wasn’t welcomed in them, Mare just plopped down at a table where a boy was building a castle entirely made of jumbo lego bricks. A stuffed turkey was at his side, so she reached for it.

A hand caught her wrist. "Thief," he hissed.

  
Mare blinked. "What's that mean?"

The boy rolled his eyes—they were a strange color. Not brown, green, somewhere along the lines of orange and red.

"It means robber, in case you don't know." _Well if I knew, I wouldn't be asking now would I,_ Mare thought.

"Find something else to play with. I'm building."

"Really? I didn't know," she gasped sarcastically, then sobered. "But you weren't playing with the turkey. How come it's not cooked?" 

The boy paused at his work, and winced. "She won’t like that. And get your hands off Corrine!” He swatted her hands away.

"Geez. Ok. Why don't you want anyone touching that thing, and why is it called Corrine?"

  
"One, it's a she. Mom gave her to me, and Corrine is Mom's name."

"They do that when they die-"

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Cal. It is _not_ nice to meet you."

Mare just stared at his outstretched hand, then said, "Do you need help with the castle?" Cal then scrunched his nose and tilted his head, resembling a puppy. A cheeky, pale, black-haired, pouting puppy. The thought made Mare smile.

He played with his hair, a smirk forming at his lips. "I know," he said smugly. "I look good, don't I?"

  
Mare just scowled, slapped his hand, and plucked Corrine from his grasp.

"Robber!"

It was Mare's turn to smirk. "Duh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’ve got Cal introduced. I know it”s Coriane, but think he would’ve just shortened it to save his tongue.
> 
> Also, the next chapter should be up in two days.


	3. Hoo Boy

After three more grueling hours of school (if you didn't count nap-time), the day was finally over. 

Okay, it wasn't that bad, it was just that Cal got on her nerves. But that's how it usually was when she met new people.

  
  


Teachers, especially. 

The children sat on the carpet, waiting for the dismissal bell. Kilorn was by her side, and they were chatting about what happened when they weren't together.

"Evangine was really nice to me. She said I looked cute." He said, blushing.

Mare rolled her eyes. "That's what they all say. Your face is bad for the world. And who's Evangine?"

Kilorn pointed to a girl with shiny hair and black clothing and a gray backpack. She was talking to a redhead beside her in a similar style. Mare scoffed. They reminded her of those crappy cliche high school girls in the movies her mother was obsessed with.

"What about about you?"

Mare sighed. "I made a friend today."

"Stole his toy?"

"Turkey."

Kilorn raised a thin eyebrow. "Is it cooked?"

"I asked the same thing!" She squealed. This was exactly why they were best friends. They thought about pretty much the same thing. "But no. She doesn't like to be cooked."

"Oh. So where is he?"

Mare pointed to where Cal was, who apparently was speaking with someone else that looked a lot like him—just thinner.

"Mare, don't point. That's rude." Ms. Blonos scolded.

The expression she had made Kilorn laugh. "But I wasn't doin' nothin'!"

Ms. Blonos paled in anger. "Don't back talk to an adult."

"But I wasn't doin' nothin'!"

"What did I just-"

"But I said. That. I. Wasn't. Doin'. Nothing!"

By now, everyone turned to see where the trouble was. Strangely, all the children were shaking their heads and giving her wide-eyed looks. Unfortunately, Mare's attention was on the ticked off teacher.

But before anything major happened, the intercom came on: "Please dismiss all car-riders." A collective sigh rang out across the room, and most of the kids filed out of the classroom, including Mare and Kilorn.

She thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have to ride the bus for the year.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mare, could you stay here for a little while?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a kind of rushed chapter, and I don’t like to change the original work too much, so I’ll post another chapter.


	4. Do you have one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make some weird references to The Little Rascals in this chapter.
> 
> Also, this is in Maven’s point of view.

* * *

Maven was munching happily on the pickles that his brother gave him when a girl slumped beside him. _A little too close,_ he thought.

But he was in a good mood, so he held out his hand. "Pickle?"

The girl just stared at the pickle, and snatched it before wolfing it down in two bites. A strange sight, it was, so naturally Maven felt curious about this particular child—he hadn't thought of anyone that way since......Thomas.

He was determined to learn more about her. "Rough day?"

She only scoffed. "Don't ask."

Well that didn't turn out as planned. So he tried a different approach. "And your name is......" He asked, since he forgot.

"Mare."

"As in horsey?" 

Mare only glared at him, which Maven was pretty sure the purpose was to scare him, but instead he was drawn to those eyes.

"I'm Maven."

"That's a weird name."

"So is horsey."

Mare's eyes hardened. "It's Mare."

"Horsey. It's horsey."

"Mare!"

"Horsey!"

The taunting probably would have went on for a good while if Maven's brother hadn't stepped in.

"It's Mare, dummy."

Maven scowled, and snapped his head to Cal's. "Who asked you?"

He just shrugged. "No one. Just saying the truth little brother."

Mare gasped. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah."

"But the eyes—"

"Are not the same. Mine are blue, his is a crazy color, I know."

Mare was still dumbfounded. "But how?"

"I don't know. But we are brothers."

"Ah." Mare nodded, as if sharing knowledge within herself. "So you like the same things."

"Well, he likes to give me pickles. I like to eat them."

"Then do you have a turkey?"

"Maven and Tiberias Calore, your ride's here." Came on through the megaphone. At the same time, his mother could be seen through the window.

"Who's that, Maven? And who's Tiberas?"

"That's my mom."

"She's Tiberas?"

Maven rolled his eyes. "No! The woman there is my mom," he spat as he gathered his backpack.

"But I thought Cal's mom—"

"Maven and Tiberias Calore! Your ride's here!"

  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  


"She talks too much mom."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you had a good day." His mother crooned. Maven noticed that after ten minutes she was not going to ask about Cal's. He didn't even speak up to let her know.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that she hated his mother.

The two boys trudged upstairs to their bedroom. Seeing that no one cared about his older brother—not even their drunk father—Maven decided to strike up a conversation.

"So.....I saw you playing with a girl." He made sure to drawl out the last word.

"I wasn't playing with her. She took my turkey. And she kept looking at me."

"Ooh la la. So you like her."

Cal's face twisted to a grimace. "No I don't."

"I saw you with your hair."

"It stays on my head. Of course you see it with me."

Maven smacked the back of Cal's head. "Not like that, doofus. I mean you smiled at her. And playing with your hair like you wanted her to touch it. Tell me that you like the horsey, I won't tell dad."

"For the last time, IT'S MARE!"

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should take place in two days.


	5. Guns and Princesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to apologize for the late update, so I’m gonna post another chapter right after.

Mare was confused.  _ How come Maven's mom was not Cal's? _

She was lost in her own thoughts that she barely noticed that Bree had entered her room.

"So how was school?"

"Well,....." Mare thought about it, how to tell him exactly how the day went. 

She ended up going with, "Good, it's good." 

He gave a cat-like grin. "Did you....... did you meet anyone?"

Mare, being a five-year-old clueless child, went, "Yeah. There were a bunch of kids that were five years old. It's called Kindergarten."

Bree rolled his eyes. "No! I mean..........were there boys you like?"

Mare's eyes widened. Never had she even considered that she might actually like anyone. "Ummm...... yeah, there were boys that—"

"Ma! Mama!!! Mare likes a boyyyyyyyyyy!!!!" Bree hollered as he ran down the hallways in his socks.

"No I don't! No I don't! No I don't!!!!!" Mare shrieked after him, trying to run as fast as her legs could take her.

  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  


Somehow she ended up in the backyard.

"Hey." Called a voice from the trees.

"Oh. Hi Kilorn."

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Just—how are you?"

"Good. Does your mom have something to eat?"

Another they have in common. They both love to eat. Unfortunately there was nothing to snack on, so they jumped on the trampoline while talking.

"School was fun, right?" Kilorn said in-between breaths.

"Yeah, but I kind of wish it was shorter. They are so annoying and mean!"

"You want to see the turkey boy."

Mare stopped jumping. "Do not."

"Yeah, you do."

"Do not!"

"Yeah, you do!"

Before it could turn into a screaming match and send anyone within a mile-radius to the Emergency Room, two kids from a neighboring house staggered out into their backyard with toy guns and bruises on their arms. Ugly bruises.

But that didn't distract her from seeing the children's faces. "Maven? Cal?" They clambered down the trampoline to meet the two boys.

They looked up from loading their weapons, and walked towards the wired fence separating their backyards . "Horsey!" Maven cried enthusiastically.

Kilorn's face scrunched up in confusion. "Who's Horsey? And are your arms okay? What happened? Did you fight? Did you bump into chairs? Did you—"

"SHUT UP!!!" Mare screeched in annoyance. "I'm Horsey, and they— wait. What happened?"

Cal and Maven glanced at each other. "You tell him Mavey."

"Why me?"

"You talk better."

"But you're older!"

"You use bigger words, lunatic."

"That's not how you use it, dummy."

Cal rolled his eyes. "Then you tell them!"

Maven sighed—which sounded more like a raspberry—and began to speak again. "But Dad says we'll get in trouble if we tell them."

"Alright, fine. I'll say something. Um, uh, we were punching each other." Cal didn't exactly sound convincing, but children really can't tell the difference between the truth and the lie. "And his mom took Mavey and me to go outside."

"No. Mom took me to go outside. She slap—"

"Anyways, we are outside now!" Cal finished with a pitch raised by a good few octaves.

Mare was still confused. "But you didn't get hit by your parents?"

Maven shrugged, and scratched the back of his neck. "In a way....... um, do you want to play with our guns?"

Mare sadly shook her head. "Mom says it's bad to play with that. Plus, I'm a girl. But I can be a princess."

Cal's face twisted into a grimace. "Ew! Princes and princesses? That's weird! Here. Take my gun, and I'll go get another one for your friend and me."

"But I can't—" he was already running back to his house.

Maven sucked on his teeth. "He's just like that. He wants you to have fun the way we do."

"But this is not how I have fun." Mare crossed her arms in defiance.

The pale boy raised an eyebrow. "And what do you play other than princess?"

"Well...... I—fight with my older brothers outside when it's wet." She muttered the last part quietly.

Maven and Kilorn smiled. "Then what's wrong with guns?"

  
  
  



	6. Plussing and Minusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s kind of a filler chapter, so I’ll post another one tomorrow.

Since that evening of playing guns and zombie games, not only Kilorn, but Maven and Cal as well started going to Mare's house for homework help and play-dates.  
  


...

  
  
  


The four were working on math at the moment.

  
  
  
  


"Uh..... what is four plus six?"

"Kilorn, they already teached us plussing and minussing!" Cal groaned.

Maven perked up in alarm. "Stupidhead! It's addition and subtracting! And you say 'taught' instead of 'teached'."

Mare scoffed. "Even I know that. Ok. So, We have four fingers, and we count six more. Five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. So the answer is ten."

For a while after there was no sound heard but the scratching of pencils.

  
  
  
  


"I here that Evangine got metal shoes."

"She gets metal everything. I think it's her favorite color."

"Mare. Metal is not a color." It was one of those amazing times where Maven's brother wasn't dim-witted.

More scratching on paper.

  
  
  
  


Eventually they put down their pencils and put their homework inside their backpacks. With nothing to do now, the four children raided the kitchen cabinet.

"I fwink I half somfwing to dfoo," Kilorn announced (with a mouth full of food).

  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  


Maven lashed his sword to the air. "Who dares to try and take me princess from the fearrrrless Kilorrrrn and I, King of Pirates! Arg!" 

  
  


"Help! Help me! Who can ever save me from the nasty, mean pirates?" Mare wailed as the two "pirates" surrounded her trampoline.

  
  


Cal dramatically stepped up to the trampoline with a sword. "Only I can, my dearest princess. For it is I, the Prince of—of...... of Norta!" He cried out, making sure to flaunt his paper crown. "Your hero and Prince Charming." He gave a sloppy wink.

Mare only rolled her eyes. "Oh, thank the heavens! But what are you to do with the Pirate King?"

  
  
  
  


But before he could give answer, he and his brother were called to their house.

  
  
  


...

  
  
  


It was only ten in the morning, but Maven couldn't wait for his after-lunch nap time.

He only stared at the teacher, slowly blinking as she went over the four seasons.

"You see, winter is a time of snow—brrrrr—and hot chocolate. It's also during the time of Christmas, and.........." The rest of the class had raised their hands and voices to show their "intelligence."

"Thanksgiving!"

"Christmas!"

"Halloween!"

"Valentines Day!"

He couldn't handle the stupidity level, so he raised his hand to spare Ms. Blonos the cacophony of four and five-year-olds.

"Yes, Maven?"

"New Years. Also other holidays before Spring." Alright, maybe the sole purpose was to get a smiley-faced sticker. You be the judge.

  
  
  
  


He couldn't help but like the sticker.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Poor Kids and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mare and Evangeline get into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering, no I did not completely forget about this.

Cal grew jealous of the growing time Mare spent with Maven and Kilorn.

I _met her first! I shouldn't have to sit with Evangeline's talking!_

Meanwhile, Evangeline tries to get Cal’s attention. "Cal? Cal? Ca-a-al? Cal!"

He groans but answers as politely as possible. “Yeah?”

"Hi."

Cal huffed and went back to building the castle.

"Ooh. That's a nice house."

He sighed. "Evangeline, that's a castle. You know, with princes and princesses—"

"Oh! I thought you were building my house. It looks just like it."

He would have punched her in the face if he wasn’t told to not hit girls. "No it doesn't. I know what your house looks like."

The arrogant girl put her hands on her hips. "Then what does my house look like?"

"A normal one. With stairs and nice, comfy chairs and couches." Cal rummaged through the toy box to look for something to work as a door, then muttered, "Mare's house doesn't have stairs. She's poor."

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"Go away, Evangeline! Go back to Sonya and Elane. You know, your friends?"

"If Tolly is your friend, then you're mine too!"

  
  
"What's going on?"  


_ Thank my lucky stickers, Mare's here. _

  
Evangeline scoffs. "This talking is for rich kids. You're poor."

"You don't have to say that."

"But it's true. I bet that's why your clothes are ugly, your shoes look like they cost 20 dollars, and your hair is just an ugly brown."

...

  
  


Ms. Skonos had to pull the screaming girls apart.

"What is going on here?!? Evangeline, put your shoes back on!"

  
Evangeline sniffled. "Sh-sh-she attacked me! I didn't do anything!"

Mare kicked and howled. "You called me poor! You said my shoes are cheap! You called me ugly!" She slows her kicking just slightly. What’s cheap?”

Mrs. Blonos gave Evangeline a stern look. "Is this true, Evangeline?"

She shook her head. "She just got on top of m-m-me. I didn't d-d-do anything."

"Not true! You called me poor!"

"I did not! Cal did! I was just telling you!"

Mare stopped kicking and yelling. "What?"

"I said that Cal called you poor! I was just playing along!"

"That's not true. You're just lying. You called me poor. You said that my hair is an ugly brown. Cal didn't say that."

Ms. Skonos cuts in. "That's it. I'm calling your parents, and we're going to have a long talk about this."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be up in two days (or you can see the first draft in Wattpad).


End file.
